We will always be friends
by MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: Four unlikely friends and how they stay friends even when being in different houses. Short one shot snippets about how I think my four girl OC's would be in Hogwarts. Please rate and review, rated T for mild language.


**Please enjoy these short one shots about these OC's of mine, seeing into the snippets of their Hogwarts life.**

 **Rose, Isabelle, Anastasia and Sarcelle belong to me**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **We will always be friends.**

The late September sun that morning as a young small statured girl with light blonde curly hair walked behind the rest of her classmates, she was quiet and her unusual light pink eyes where nearly always looking at the ground. She had no friends in her house because she was so shy and thought people thought of her as annoying. She did have friends, three very good ones to be exact but they where in the other houses. Rose Lota was a timid but hardworking Hufflepuff third year.

"Miss Lota!" Professor Snape snapped at her causing her to jump out of her skin, looking up at him in terror and drooping the whole of the ingredient into her cauldron. She shank back in fear as Snape gave her a verbal lashing about putting in the incorrect amount of another ingredient and now her potion that was supposed to be smooth like good custard and a light purple was a thick stodgy neon green mess. Rose attempted to hold back the tears until he had turned his back so his sharp eyes didn't see.

She then got a small poke under the table by something metal, confused Rose looked down and found a clawed metal hand that had been stretched out and was clutching the correct amount of ingredients cut perfectly, her eyes travelled along the metal contraption and found a dark red haired Ravenclaw by the name of Isabelle Lowin she wasn't looking at Rose but her vibrant dark green eyes stared focused on her cauldron, this was one of Rose's best friend's, Rose made sure Snape wasn't looking before quickly gathering the ingredients and putting them into her cauldron when she needed to.

At the end of the lesson they all filed out of the door as quickly as possible she got to her best friend rather quickly as the slightly taller girl waited for her. "I-I'm s-so so-sorry" Rose stuttered as her pink eyes looked up into the bright blue green of her friend. Isabelle shrugged and patted Rose on the shoulder as the started to walk to their next lesson.

"Don't worry about it, Potions isn't easy and you're better when you're not being scared by him stalking around." Isabelle said as she tugged a bit tighter on her high ponytail.

"Wh-When, d-did y-you fin-finish it?" Rose asked softly, gesturing to the invention that was now hidden by Isabelle's robes.

"This morning" She replied proudly, although she wouldn't tell Rose that she annoyed her other roommates by waking them up so early in the morning, she didn't want to worry the girl anymore as she already worried about the smallest of things.

Isabelle was an inventor, she made things to make life easier without the use of magic, her fellow house mates thought she was a bit crazy because one time she made wings out of metal and where powered by the sun so then she could leave them all day to get enough juice so she could fly. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked and she crashed into a tree, breaking a few bones in the process and getting a lecture from Madam Pomfrey about how she should be more careful and maybe think next time about using a broomstick.

Rose and Isabelle said their goodbyes as Isabelle has Transfiguration with the Slytherin's and Rose had Herbology with the Gryffindor's. Making her way down to greenhouse three she tripped over something, letting out small yell as she closed her eyes waiting for impact on the cold hard ground. But it didn't happen instead she crashed into something solid, but also squashy. Rose and the thing fell to the ground in a heap. When Rose pushed herself up to see what she had she was met with pools of chocolate, Rose's eyes widened and she blushed as she saw what position she was in on top of the boy with ginger hair.

Rose scrambled off of him and spluttered incoherently, breathing hard and trying desperately to move her lips to form an apology, but none came out. The boy stood up and seeing her state tried to tell her it was ok, but that didn't work. The boy next to him, the one with black hair and vivid green eyes tried to help her up but Rose flinched as though he was going to hit her. Before anyone could react a new voice rang out.

"Leave her alone!" It shouted as quick light footsteps rushed over and helped Rose up and then pulling the shaking girl protectively into a hug. Her large dark brown eyes glared accusingly at them, but once she saw that it was some fellow Gryffindor's, she calmed slightly.

Once the newcomer had calmed Rose down out of hysterics she turned to the three people standing there, shielding Rose from view. "What happened?" She asked sternly.

"I don't bloody know! I heard a yell and turned around and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back!" The ginger haired boy snapped as he glared into similar shades of brown pools.

"Ron! Don't be harsh she fell over, that's all there is to it." Finally, the third member of the party spoke up and scolded the boy. "Say you're sorry." The girl ordered him as she pushed some of her bushy brown hair out of her eyes.

Ron huffed and then muttered an apology, satisfied the girl let them go, she then turned to the other girl and made her look up, the smaller of the two gasped as she recognised the teal above the shoulder length slightly wavy hair.

"Sarcelle!" She gasped happily before hugging her tightly. "T-Th-Thank y-you." She mumbled softly in the others robes they stood for a moment as Rose fully calmed and both walked to Greenhouse three chatting happily.

Students at Hogwarts said that mostly your friends where you house mates but in this case, Rose had a friend in each of the houses and that was due to the fact that they had known each other for the best part of their childhood and where now inseparable.

Rose recalled the day they all met up after they got sorted into their houses and made a promise that no matter what, no matter the odds they would all stay friends, no matter what anyone said or did, no one will ever split this band of four.

* * *

 **Please review and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Meli Louise North**


End file.
